1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method pertaining to combustion, and to a burner. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and to a burner for the combustion of oxygen gas in respect of heating furnaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
When combusting hydrocarbons in combination with high oxygen concentrations, flame temperatures in excess of 2000 degrees C. are normally reached, together with furnace atmospheres of very high partial pressures of carbon dioxide and steam. This results in drawbacks, such as high NOx-contents and local overheating problems.
It is highly desirous to design burners that have emission-diminishing properties. The present invention satisfies that desire.